wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Field/Gallery
Gallery BabyAnthony.jpg|Anthony Field when he was a baby Anthonyfieldasababy.jpg BabyPaulandAnthonyField.jpg|Babies Paul and Anthony at Manly Beach Babyanthony.jpg Toddleranthony.jpg anthonyfouryearsold.jpg|Anthony at four years old anthonyasachild.jpg|Anthony as a child TheFieldKids.jpg|The Field Kids Anthonyplayingviolin.jpg YoungAnthonyandPaulField.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field Johnpaulcolleenandanthonyfield.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field JohnandAnthonyfieldplayingviolin.jpg|John and Anthony playing violin Teenageanthony.jpg|Teenage Anthony Younganthony.jpg YoungAnthonyjohnpaul.jpg Olderteenanthony.jpg|Anthony as a older teenager Anthonymilitary.jpg|Anthony when he was in the military SoldierAnthonyField.jpg|Anthony in the army AnthonyandJohnField3.jpg|Anthony and John in the army AnthonyFieldPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes AnthonyFieldandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyField2.jpg|Anthony in "The Cockroaches". JohnandAnthonyinNyngan.jpg|John and Anthony in Nyngan Thecockroachesatrugbygrandfinals.jpg|The Cockroaches at the Rugby Grand Finals AnthonyandPaulField2.jpg|Anthony and Paul in "The Cockroaches". AnthonyandJohnField2.jpg|Anthony and John in "The Cockroaches". AnthonyFieldonCountdown.jpg|Anthony on "Countdown" AnthonyFieldonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony on "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" AnthonyFieldandPhilRobinson.jpg|Anthony and Phil in "The Cockroaches" AnthonyFieldandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry in "The Cockroaches" AnthonyFieldPlayingBass.jpg|Anthony playing bass while in "The Cockroaches" AnthonyFieldandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony Field and Peter Mackie AnthonyFieldatLunaPark.jpg|Anthony at Luna Park AnthonyatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Macquarie University AnthonyFieldandtheKids.jpg|Anthony and the kids at Macquarie University AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony Field and Murray Cook AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony playing guitar AnthonyFieldandGregPage.jpg|Anthony and Greg Page AnthonyFieldatCrowleHome.jpg|Anthony at Crowle Home Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1992 photo AnthonyinGreenT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in green T-shirt AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony in green polo shirt D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Anthony on the early Wiggles in Yummy Yummy AnthonyPlayingFootball.jpg|Anthony playing football AnthonyFieldinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert AnthonyFieldandJeffFattinTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Jeff in "The Wiggles" Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993 AnthonyFieldasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Anthony as Henry the Octopus AnthonyFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword Anthony-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|A 1996 picture of Anthony at a Wiggles concert MarchingAlong.jpg|Anthony wearing a green shirt? AnthonyField,GregPageandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff Henry'sDance.jpg|Anthony in white shirt in "Yummy Yummy" TheWigglesatScottsCollege-1995.jpg|Anthony and Greg FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing his Mexican hat in a Wiggles video AnthonyFieldinDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Anthony in Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony on stage Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip Anthonyin1997.JPG AnthonyatDoor.jpg YourBody54.jpg|Caveman Anthony AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony and a puppet of him in the episode "Hygiene" AnthonyFieldatBacheloroftheYearAwards.jpg|Anthony at "Bachelor of the Year" awards AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyandPaulFieldinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and his brother Paul in blue Wiggle shirts AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy AnthonyFieldinTakeontheWorld.jpg|Anthony Field in "Take on the World" AnthonyFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony in "The Making of Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyFieldatMikalina'sCafe.jpg|Anthony at Mikalina's cafe AnthonyandMikiField.jpg|Anthony and his wife, Miki at the wedding AnthonyFieldinAWigglyPostcardfromAsia.jpg|Anthony in Japan AnthonyFieldinChina.jpg|Anthony in China AnthonyFieldonDecember2003.jpg|Anthony on December 2003 AnthonyFieldinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Behind-the-Scenes clip AnthonyFieldonRoveLive.jpg|Anthony on "Rove Live" AnthonyFieldatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Anthony at Outstanding Achievement Awards Anthony,MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Anthony, his wife Miki and their newborn baby daughter, Lucia Anthony,MikiandLuciaFieldin2005.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Lucia AnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Anthony at Australian Catholic University Anthony,PaulFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, his brother, Paul and Paul Paddick CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Anthony as one of the Magic Club judges. Foodman.jpg|Anthony as Foodman FoodmaninTootToot!.jpg|Anthony as Foodman in Toot Toot! AnthonyinDisneylandPicture.jpg|Anthony at Disneyland TheWiggles-LiveatDisneyland3.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles Website next to Murray. AnthonyandB2.jpg|Anthony and B2 AnthonyandDanField.jpg|Anthony and Dan Field AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Anthony and his family AnthonyFieldin2006.jpg|Anthony in 2006 AnthonyFieldin2007.jpg|Anthony Field in 2007. AnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyandMurrayinPopGotheWigglesConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing bass guitar and acoustic guitar AnthonyFieldandFitz.jpg|Anthony Field and Fitz AnthonyFieldonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on Fitzness AnthonyFieldin2008.jpg|Anthony in 2008 AnthonyFieldinOnTheRoadWithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "On the Road with the Wiggles" AnthonyFieldonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" Anthony'sBaldHead.jpg|Anthony's bald head AnthonyFieldandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce AnthonyandLaraField.jpg|Anthony and his niece, Lara AnthonyFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Anthony in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. AnthonyandPaulFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony and Paul at Sydney Harbour TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. AnthonyinTheWigglesPhotoContest.jpg AnthonyFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Anthony at "ARIA Hall of Fame" AnthonyFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Anthony in "ARIA Awards" backstage AnthonyFieldin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 AnthonyandAntonioFieldonToday.jpg|Anthony and Antonio on "Today" AnthonyandPaulFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyFieldatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyFieldinTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony in Tower of London AnthonyFieldasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog AnthonyFieldatOxfordCastle.jpg|Anthony at Oxford Castle AnthonyFieldonPicturesofYou.jpg|Anthony on "Pictures of You" AnthonyFieldandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyFieldinPhiladelphia.jpg|Anthony in Philadelphia AnthonyField,NickHutchisonandCookieMonster.jpg|Anthony, Nick Hutchison and Cookie Monster AnthonyFieldandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyFieldinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Anthony in "Greg Speaks!" AnthonyFieldinOCanada!.jpg|Anthony in "O Canada!" TheWigglesin2013.jpg|Anthony with the new wiggles Anthony,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Maria AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony in 2013 AnthonyFieldinRestandRestoreCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Rest and Restore" commercial AnthonyFieldinSuperKrillOilCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Super Krill Oil" commercial Anthonythevampiresailor.jpg|Anthony The Vampire Sailor AnthonyFieldinSoldierOnCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Soldier On" commercial 0 (6).jpg|Anthony In 2013 Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries